Digimon World Data Squad/Digimon Encyclopedia
Digimon Encyclopedia List of Digimon Agumon GeoGreymon RiseGreymon |a5_jp= |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=Fire a full volley from the beam cannons on the wings. |a5_attack=120 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=DR |a6=Heavy Barrel |a6_jp=ヘビーバレル |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Use the barrel to strike the enemy with all your might. < Death > |a6_attack=110 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=DR |g1=M Guard |g2=G STR Up |g3=Attack Power x2 |g4=DR Drive |g5=Ultimate Drive |g6=Resist NSo |e1=Flee |e2=Just Escape |ability1=Level Up STR |ability2=STR +50 |galaxy1=Agumon |galaxy1_from=GeoGreymon |galaxy1_to1=ShineGreymon |galaxy1_direction=198.49 |galaxy1_elevation=6.72 |galaxy1_stars=7 |galaxy1_req1=Digivolved to GeoGreymon |galaxy1_req2=Attack command 100+ times |galaxy1_req3=Level is at least 15 |galaxy1_req4=Inflicted 1000+ max damage |galaxy1_req5=Opened 50+ treasure chests |galaxy1_req6=Encountered 50+ enemies |galaxy1_req7=Defeated 5+ DR Digimon }} ShineGreymon Lalamon |a6_jp=ナッツエクスプロージョン |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Info: Fire exploding seeds from the head. |a6_attack=100 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=JT |g1=Guard |g2=Digital Guard |g3=Heal |g4=Clear Sleep |g5=K Heal |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=Level Up INT |galaxy1=Lalamon |galaxy1_from= |galaxy1_to1=Sunflowmon |galaxy1_to2=Palmon |galaxy1_to3=Tsukaimon |galaxy1_to4=Salamon |galaxy1_direction=186.75 |galaxy1_elevation=6.46 |galaxy1_stat_hp=+0 |galaxy1_stat_str=+0 |galaxy1_stat_int=+0 |galaxy1_stat_def=+0 |galaxy1_stat_dex=+0 |galaxy1_stat_agl=+0 |galaxy1_stat_luck=+0 |galaxy1_stars=2 |galaxy1_req1=INT is at least 30 |galaxy1_req2=Level is at least 1 }} Sunflowmon |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Fire exploding seeds from the head. |a6_attack=110 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=JT |g1=K Guard |g2=K Digi. Guard |g3=Heal |g4=Absorb JT |g5=M Heal |g6=Clear Poison |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=Level Up INT |ability2=INT +50 |galaxy1=Lalamon |galaxy1_from=Lalamon |galaxy1_to1=Lilamon |galaxy1_direction=185.94 |galaxy1_elevation=6.36 |galaxy1_stars=4 |galaxy1_req1=Digivolved to Lalamon |galaxy1_req2=Guard command 2+ times |galaxy1_req3=Defeated 5+ Digimon |galaxy1_req4=Level is a least 5 }} Lilamon Rosemon |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Rosemon's forbidden ultimate temptation attack. < Panic > |a3_attack=80 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=JT |a4=Rose Rapier |a4_jp=ローゼスレイピア |a4_jp_roman=Roses Rapier |a4_desc=Strike the enemy with the tip of the whip. |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=JT |a5=Thorn Whipping |a5_jp=ソーンウィップ |a5_jp_roman=Thorn Whip |a5_desc=Attack with a high-voltage whip. |a5_attack=110 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=JT |a6=Danger Thorn |a6_jp=デンジャーソーン |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Shoot numerous rose thorns. |a6_attack=140 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=JT |g1=G Guard |g2=G Digi. Guard |g3=G Heal |g4=Absorb JT |g5=M Res. |g6=Clear Poison |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Escape Up |ability1=Level Up INT |ability2=INT +100 |galaxy1=Lalamon |galaxy1_from=Lilamon |galaxy1_to1= |galaxy1_direction=184.36 |galaxy1_elevation=6.08 |galaxy1_stars=8 |galaxy1_req1=Digivolved to Lilamon |galaxy1_req2=Guard command 40+ times |galaxy1_req3=Level is at least 25 |galaxy1_req4=Received 3000+ total damage |galaxy1_req5=5+ digivolved to JT Digimon |galaxy1_req6=INT is at least 430 |galaxy1_req7=Strong-will is at least +20 |galaxy1_req8=Sympathy is at least +20 }} Gaomon Gaogamon |a4_jp=ダッシュダブルクロー |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=A very strong Double Claw. |a4_attack=70 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSp |a5= |a5_jp=Ｓダッシュダブルクロー |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=The Strongest Double Claw |a5_attack=80 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=NSp |a6=Spiral Blow |a6_jp=スパイラルブロー |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Emit a blast of swirling wind. |a6_attack=100 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=NSp |g1=K Guard |g2=M AGL Up |g3=Resist Panic |g4=Weak Attack |g5=Set AGL |e1=Flee |e2=Escape Up |ability1=Level Up AGL |ability2=AGL +50 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} MachGaogamon MirageGaogamon |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire crescent-shaped shockwaves from both claws. |a4_attack=100 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=NSp |a5=Gale Claw |a5_jp=ゲイルクロー |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=Run to the enemy like a blast of wind and slash them apart. |a5_attack=140 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=NSp |a6= |a6_jp=フルムーンブラスター |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Fire all energy in the body from the chest. |a6_attack=160 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=NSp |g1=G Guard |g2=G AGL Up |g3=Resist Panic |g4=Weak Attack |g5=M Set AGL |g6=A Supp. Seal |e1=Flee |e2=Escape Up |ability1=Level Up AGL |ability2=AGL +50 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Gawappamon Kamemon Kudamon |a2_jp=絶光衝 |a2_jp_roman=Zekkoushou |a2_desc=Make piercings shine to blind the enemy. < Accuracy -40 > |a2_attack=40 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=VB |a3=Holy Shot |a3_jp=ホーリーショット |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=When the pattern on the back shine...! |a3_attack=60 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=VB |g1=Guard |g2=Digital Guard |g3=M INT Up |g4=Clear Curse |g5=Cut & Paste |g6=Weakness Search |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Escape Up |ability1=Level Up LUCK |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Chaosmon |a2_jp=ダークプロミネンス |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Absorb negative feelings and fire it as a beam. < Anger Absorption > |a2_attack=100 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=VB |a3=Ban-Tyo Blade |a3_jp=バンチョーブレード |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Attack using the Ban-tyo Blade |a3_attack=170 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=VB |a4=End of Paradox |a4_jp=エンド・オブ・パラドックス |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Use both hands to emit a ball of light. < Digital Gate > |a4_attack=380 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=VB |g1=T Guard |g2=Berserk |g3=Attack Seal |g4=Escape Seal |g5=Add Damage |g6=M Set DEX |e1=Flee |e2=Just Escape |ability1=All/Nothing Damage |ability2=Anti-Heal |ability3=HP Guard Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Darkdramon |a1_jp= |a1_jp_roman= |a1_desc=A blow using the Gigastick Lance. |a1_attack=70 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=ME |a2=Dark Roar |a2_jp=ダークロアー |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Fire an evil ball of energy. |a2_attack=90 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=NSo |a3=Demon Stab |a3_jp=デモンスタッブ |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=A powerful blow using the Gigastick Lance. |a3_attack=130 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=ME |a4=Terrible Gaze |a4_jp=テリブルゲイズ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Shoot a strange beam from the eyes to numb the enemy. < Freeze > |a4_attack=170 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=ME |g1=G Guard |g2=G DEF Down |g3=Weak Attack |g4=Anti-Res |g5=Resist Mega |e1=Flee |e2=Just Escape |ability1=ME Absorption |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} BantyoLeomon |a1_jp= |a1_jp_roman=Flash Bantyo Punch |a1_desc=A very intense and powerful punch. |a1_attack=80 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=NSp |a2=Lion Slash |a2_jp=獅子羅王漸 |a2_jp_roman=Shishiraouzan |a2_desc=A hot burning slash. |a2_attack=100 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=NSp |a3=Chivalry |a3_jp=男気 |a3_jp_roman=Otokogi |a3_desc=Strike the ground to create a shockwave attack. < Digital Gate > |a3_attack=140 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=NSp |a4= |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman=Burn Bantyo Punch |a4_desc=A powerful punch with a burning soul. |a4_attack=190 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSp |g1=T Guard |g2=M Acc Up |g3=Absorb Sympathy |g4=A Attack Seal |e1=Flee |ability1=Accuracy +40 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Leomon Shaujinmon JumboGamemon |a1_jp= |a1_jp_roman= |a1_desc=Fire a high speed water blast from the mouth. |a1_attack=80 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=DS |a2=Jumbo Jetter |a2_jp=ジャンボジェッター |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Change to flying mode and tackle the enemy. |a2_attack=110 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=DS |a3=Jumbo Crater |a3_jp=ジャンボクレーター |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Fire all beam cannons at once. |a3_attack=170 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=DS |g1=T Guard |g2=G DEF Up |g3=G DEX Down |g4=Clear Panic |g5=No Dmg. 500 & b |g6=No Dmg. 3000 & a |e1=Flee |e2=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Level Up DEF |ability2=DEF +100 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Reppamon Tyilinmon Sleipmon MarineAngemon Dorumon |a4_jp=ハイパーダッシュメタル |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=A strong tackle with even higher speed. |a4_attack=65 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=DR |g1=Guard |g2=Digital Guard |g3=Accuracy Up |g4=Rookie Drive |g5=Nso Invalid |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Perfect Escape |ability1=Battle End EXP Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Veemon Garurumon Monzaemon Whamon Lilithmon Impmon |a4_jp=ナイト・オブ・ブリザード |a4_jp_roman=Night of Blizzard |a4_desc=Attack the enemy using a dark blizzard. |a4_attack=55 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=NSo |g1=Guard |g2=Digital Guard |g3=Steal |g4=VB Invalid |g5=Guard Seal |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Pinch Attack Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Myotismon |a2_jp=ナイトメアウェーブ |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Use a special radio wave to lure the enemy to sleep. ＜Sleep＞ |a2_attack=75 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=NSo |a3=Bloody Stream |a3_jp=ブラッディーストリーム |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Create a tornado as red as blood. |a3_attack=90 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=NSo |a4=Night Raid |a4_jp=ナイトレイド |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Use numerous bats to take away enemy health. ＜HP absorption＞ |a4_attack=110 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=NSo |g1=M Guard |g2=M Digi. Guard |g3=M Set INT |g4=G LUCK Down |g5=Anti-Heal |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=DEX +50 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Growlmon Omnimon WereGarurumon |a4_jp=円月蹴り |a4_jp_roman=Engetsugeri |a4_desc=Kick the enemy while doing a backflip. ＜Attack Up＞ |a4_attack=110 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSp |g1=M Guard |g2=G DEX Up |g3=M Acc Up |g4=Absorb Strong-W |e1=Flee |ability1=Level Up DEF |ability2=DEF +50 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Angemon Guilmon Stingmon |a3_jp=ムーンムーンシューター |a3_jp_roman=Moon Moon Shooter |a3_desc=Multiple moon shooters. |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=JT |a4=Spiking Finish |a4_jp=スパイキングフィニッシュ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Use the spikes on both hands to stab the enemy. ＜Death＞ |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=JT |g1=K Guard |g2=M C Up |g3=All or Nothing |g4=Critical Dmg. Up |e1=Flee |e2=Perfect Escape |ability1=Critical Damage Up |ability2=Attack First Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Gatomon Devimon Gallantmon WarGrowlmon Patamon |a4_jp=スパーキングエアショット |a4_jp_roman=Sparking Air Shot |a4_desc=An intensified Air Shot. |a4_attack=75 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=VB |g1=Guard |g2=Digital Guard |g3=VB Drive |g4=Absorb NSo |g5=Absorb Anger |e1=Flee |e2=Escape Up |ability1=Persevere Attack |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} DemiDevimon MagnaAngemon |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=A single strike that destroys evil! ＜Ultimate Death＞ |a3_attack=80 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=VB |a4=Heaven's Gate |a4_jp=ヘブンズゲート |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Open portal to a special dimension of no return. ＜Digital Gate＞ |a4_attack=110 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=VB |g1=M Guard |g2=M Digi. Guard |g3=M Rest |g4=M Res. |g5=Anti-Panic |g6=Resist NSo |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=M BTL End EXP Up |ability2=Heal Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Angewomon Gabumon LadyDevimon Beelzemon |a3_jp=ハートブレイクショット |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=A shot aimed at the heart. ＜Mega Death＞ |a3_attack=110 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=NSo |a4=Double Impact |a4_jp=ダブルインパクト |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire multiple rounds with Berenjena. |a4_attack=160 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSo |g1=T Guard |g2=G DEX Up |g3=Perfect Hit |g4=Weak Attack |g5=A Attack Seal |g6=Anti-Ability |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Level Up DEX |ability2=Level Up HP |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Barbamon |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Attack the enemy while trapping them in dark space. ＜Digital Gate＞ |a2_attack=60 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=NSo |a3=Dark Inferno |a3_jp=地獄の火炎 |a3_jp_roman=Jigoku no Kaen |a3_desc=Burn the enemy with a dark flame. |a3_attack=130 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=NSo |a4=Death Lure |a4_jp=デスルアー |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Summon a strange demon to attack the enemy. |a4_attack=160 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=NSo |g1=T Guard |g2=T Digi. Guard |g3=M Steal |g4=One Command |g5=Interchng STR & INT |g6=Anti-Res |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=Level Up INT |ability2=Level Up HP |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Leviamon Creepymon Lucemon Belphemon |a2_jp=ライトニングホーン |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Thrust using an electrified horn. |a2_attack=90 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=NSo |a3=Dark Sigh |a3_jp=ランプランツス |a3_jp_roman=Lampranthus |a3_desc=Engulf the enemy with a dark sigh. |a3_attack=130 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=NSo |a4=Gift of Darkness |a4_jp=ギフトオブダークネス |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Drop a huge ball made from darkness on the enemy. |a4_attack=140 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSo |g1=T Guard |g2=T Digi. Guard |g3=Absorb Tension |g4=Invisible |g5=Auto Res |g6=Cut & Paste |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=Level Up STR |ability2=Level Up HP |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} MetalGarurumon MegaSeadramon PlatinumNumemon |a3_jp=すごくイヤでデッカい舌 |a3_jp_roman=Sugoku Iya de Dekkai Shita |a3_desc=Lick the enemy in a disgusting way. ＜Double Attack＞ |a3_attack=100 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=ME |a4= |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman=Platinum Excrement |a4_desc=Throw multiple piles of junk. ＜Escape Seal＞ |a4_attack=140 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=ME |g1=G Guard |g2=Invisible |g3=G LUCK Up |g4=Enchant Delete |g5=Perfect Hit |g6=Anti-Ability |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Perfect Escape |ability1=Escape Up |ability2=Poison Armor |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Numemon |a4_jp=連続ウンチ投げ |a4_jp_roman=Renzoku Unchi Nage |a4_desc=Throw multiple piles of junk. ＜Friendship-10＞ |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=ME |g1=K Guard |g2=Resist Panic |g3=Accuracy Down |g4=A Guard Seal |e1=Flee |e2=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Random Damage |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} WarGreymon Candlemon Goburimon Hagurumon Chuumon |a4_jp=友情のウンチ投げ |a4_jp_roman=Yūjou no Unchi Nage |a4_desc=Throw a pile of junk. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=NSo |g1=Guard |g2=Steal |g3=EXP Steal |g4=Bit Steal |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |e3=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Random Damage |ability2=M BTL End Bits Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Meramon Unimon |a2_jp=スプレッドネイ |a2_jp_roman=Spread Neigh |a2_desc=Confuse the enemy with a supersonic wave. ＜Panic＞ |a2_attack=50 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=VB |a3=Cone Thrust |a3_jp=コーンスラスト |a3_jp_roman='corn Thrust |a3_desc=Stab the enemy with the horn on the head. |a3_attack=60 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=VB |a4=Holy Shot |a4_jp=ホーリーショット |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire a burst of energy from the mouth. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=VB |g1=K Guard |g2=K Digi. Guard |g3=K Heal |g4=INT Atk. Invalid |g5=M Heal |e1=Flee |ability1=Heal Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Airdramon Bakemon Aquilamon Starmon Tyromon Mammothmon Pandamon |a3_jp=ウンナンショウ |a3_jp_roman=Unnanshou |a3_desc=Summon a huge firecracker and cause an explosion. |a3_attack=120 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=ME |a4=Hand Strike |a4_jp=掌打 |a4_jp_roman=Shouda |a4_desc=A hand strike with all of your weight on it. |a4_attack=140 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=ME |g1=M Guard |g2=M Digi. Guard |g3=Absorb JT |g4=Resrrct. |g5=STR Atk. Invalid |e1=Flee |ability1=M BTL End EXP Up |ability2=JT Guard |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} SuperStarmon |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=A stronger uppercut attack. |a3_attack=120 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=ME |a4=Hail Strike |a4_jp=ハレースコール |a4_jp_roman=Halley Squall |a4_desc=Rain down numerous meteorites on top of the enemy. |a4_attack=130 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=ME |g1=M Guard |g2=M Set STR |g3=Clear Sleep |g4=Perfect Hit |g5=All or Nothing |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=M BTL End Item Up |ability2=Hunker Down |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} WarGreymon X |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Shoot a small fireball. |a2_attack=120 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=DR |a3=Great Tornado |a3_jp=グレートトルネード |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Create a huge tornado. |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=DR |a4= |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Emit a high density heat energy shot. |a4_attack=160 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=DR |g1=T Guard |g2=Mega Drive |g3=M Set STR |g4=Anti-Panic |g5=Berserk |g6=Weak Attack |e1=Flee |ability1=STR +100 |ability2=Attack Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Gabumon (Black) Garurumon (Black) Gururumon Solarmon Tsukaimon BlackGrowlmon |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Breathe out a flaming inferno along with a roar. |a4_attack=100 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSo |g1=K Guard |g2=Attack Power Up |g3=Critical Up |g4=Absorb Tension |e1=Flee |ability1=DEF +50 |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} BlackGatomon |a4_jp=デンジャーラブ |a4_jp_roman=Danger Love |a4_desc=A dangerous charm to take control. ＜Curse＞ |a4_attack=75 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSo |g1=K Guard |g2=G DEF Down |g3=G INT Down |g4=Weak Attack |e1=Flee |e2=Just Escape |ability1=HP Bit Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} MetalGarurumon (Black) WereGarurumon (Black) |a4_jp=円月蹴り |a4_jp_roman=Engetsugeri |a4_desc=Kick the enemy while doing a backflip. ＜Attack Up＞ |a4_attack=120 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSp |g1=M Guard |g2=G DEX Down |g3=M Acc Down |g4=Absorb Anger |e1=Flee |e2=Sneaky Escape |ability1=Level Up DEX |ability2=DEX +50 |ability3=Anti-Death |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Agumon (Black) SnowAgumon Growlmon (Yellow) GoldNumemon |a3_jp=イヤでデッカい舌 |a3_jp_roman=Iya de Dekkai Shita |a3_desc=Lick the enemy in a disgusting way. ＜Double Attack＞ |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=ME |a4= |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman=Gold Excrement |a4_desc=Throw a pile of gold-colored junk. ＜Support Seal＞ |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=ME |g1=K Guard |g2=Invisible |g3=M LUCK Up |g4=Enchant Delete |e1=Flee |e2=Warp |ability1=Anti-Panic |ability2=Critical Up |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} IceDevimon ChaosGallantmon WarGrowlmon (Yellow) Psychemon WaruSeadramon Geremon |a4_jp=連続ウンチ投げ |a4_jp_roman=Renzoku Unchi Nage |a4_desc=Throw multiple balls of dung. ＜Friendship-10＞ |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} BlackWarGreymon Shamamon BlueMeramon Keramon Palmon |a4_jp=とてもくさいニオイ |a4_jp_roman=Totemo Kusai Nioi |a4_desc=Blow out powerful poisonous smoke. ＜Poison＞ |a4_attack=55 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Kokuwamon Woodmon Otamamon Otamamon (Red) Greymon Greymon (Blue) Gotsumon Icemon Meteormon Yanmamon Bulbmon MoonMillenniummon |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire a powerful energy beam. |a4_attack=200 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} ShimaUnimon |a3_jp=シマコンスラスト |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Stab the enemy with the horns on the head. |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Wild Thunder |a4_jp=ワイルドサンダ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Drop lightning on top of the enemy. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Pegasmon |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire shooting stars from inside the wings. |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Moosemon Butterflymon |a2_jp=スウィートフェロモン |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Confuse the enemy using a special powder. ＜Panic＞ |a2_attack=60 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=??? |a3= |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Suck the energy from the enemy like a bee. ＜HP Absorption＞ |a3_attack=80 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=??? |a4=Sweet Kick |a4_jp=スウィートキック |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=A powerful flying kick. |a4_attack=100 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Ghoulmon |a4_jp=エクスプロージョンアイ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire hot heat rays from the eyes. |a4_attack=130 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Ghoulmon (Black) |a4_jp=エクスプロージョンアイ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire hot heat rays from the eyes. |a4_attack=140 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Mercurimon |a2_jp=スピリチャルエンチャント |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Use the power of Azteca to summon a demon. ＜Panic＞ |a2_attack=110 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=??? |a3=Mirage Image |a3_jp=ミラージュイメージ |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Move in quickly and attack with Azteca. ＜Accuracy -20＞ |a3_attack=190 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Kerykeion |a4_jp=ケリュケイオン |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Absorb enemy HP with the mystical Kerykeion staff. ＜HP Absorption＞ |a4_attack=250 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Pumpmon |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Breathe out a high temperature flame. |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Petranamon Mambomon Toucanmon Soulmon Etemon Salamon Neptunmon |a1_jp=ボルテックスペネトレート |a1_jp_roman= |a1_desc=Attack using the spear with a will, King's Bite. |a1_attack=80 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=??? |a2=Gate of Atlantis |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Attack the enemy with a huge pillar of water. |a2_attack=120 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=??? |a3=Terrible Bite |a3_jp=テリブルバイト |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Attack where the spear, King's Bite will stab and bite. ＜Lonely Command＞ |a3_attack=210 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Wave of Depth |a4_jp=ウェーブオブデプス |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Create a water tornado. ＜Digital Gate＞ |a4_attack=150 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Minervamon |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Swing sword to cause a tornado. |a3_attack=120 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Olympia Slash |a4_jp=オリンピアスラッシュ |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Use the long sword, Olympia to slash the enemy. |a4_attack=150 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} PawnChessmon (White) |a3_jp=ポーンペネトレイト |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=A furious charge that can penetrate anything. |a3_attack=60 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4= |a4_jp=ポーンライトニング |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Fire a shockwave with a lightning fast strike. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} PawnChessmon (Black) |a2_jp=ポーンライトニング |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Fire a shockwave with a lightning fast strike. |a2_attack=40 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=??? |a3=Pawn Charge |a3_jp=ポーンチャージ |a3_jp_roman= |a3_desc=Hold a spear and charge the enemy. |a3_attack=50 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4= |a4_jp=ポーンペネトレイト |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=A furious charge that can penetrate anything. |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Renamon |a1_jp_roman=Shouda |a1_desc=A strong hand strike. |a1_attack=30 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=??? |a2=Swift Strike |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman=Souzan |a2_desc=A swift hand chop. |a2_attack=40 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=??? |a3=Power Chop |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman=Touhakken |a3_desc=An even stronger hand strike. |a3_attack=50 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Spin Kick |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman=Kokaishū |a4_desc=Attack with multiple roundhouse kicks. |a4_attack=70 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |a5=Super Chop |a5_jp= |a5_jp_roman=Kosengeki |a5_desc=An even swifter hand chop. |a5_attack=90 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=??? |a6=Leaf Blade |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Koyousetsu |a6_desc=Throw sharp tree leaves. |a6_attack=110 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Kyubimon |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman=Onibidama |a2_desc=Fire a blue fireball. |a2_attack=50 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=??? |a3=Koshugeki |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman=Koshūgeki |a3_desc=Use the power of a will o' wisp to quickly tackle your enemy. |a3_attack=60 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Kodengeki |a4_jp=孤電撃 |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=An electrifying headbutt. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |a5=Tengu |a5_jp= |a5_jp_roman=Amatsu-kitsune |a5_desc=Emit a high pitched scream and summon a spirit on the enemy. |a5_attack=120 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=??? |a6=Koenryu |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Koenryū |a6_desc=Destroy your enemy with a dragon burning blue. |a6_attack=140 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Taomon |a2_jp_roman=Rajas |a2_desc=Use archaic characters as blades to cut through the darkness. |a2_attack=60 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=??? |a3=Fox Card |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman=Kofūsatsu |a3_desc=Throw a card from the sleeve to seal the enemy. ＜Freeze＞ |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=??? |a4=On |a4_jp=オン |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Surround yourself with a barrier. |a4_attack=100 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |a5=Brush Strike |a5_jp=一閃 |a5_jp_roman=Issen |a5_desc=Strike the enemy with a huge brush. |a5_attack=140 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=??? |a6=Symbol Bomb |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Bonhitsusen |a6_desc=Throw exploding ancient characters at the enemy. |a6_attack=130 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Sakuyamon |a2_jp_roman=Raishūkyaku |a2_desc=Drop down like lightning from the sky and attack with a kick. |a2_attack=60 |a2_type=INT |a2_field=??? |a3=Fox Strike |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman=Idzuna |a3_desc=Attack multiple times with four fox like creatures. |a3_attack=80 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=??? |a4=Flaming Fox |a4_jp=孤炎脚 |a4_jp_roman=Koenkyaku |a4_desc=Attack with a flaming kick from the sky. |a4_attack=100 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |a5=Burning Blue |a5_jp= |a5_jp_roman=Jouenkobu |a5_desc=Destroy your enemy with a burning blue flame. |a5_attack=110 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=??? |a6=Golden Wall |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Kongoukai Mandara |a6_desc=Create a large barrier that dispels evil. ＜Nso Death＞ |a6_attack=150 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Biyomon |a5_jp=ピヨッチョハリケーン |a5_jp_roman=Piyoccho Hurricane |a5_desc=Create a large phantom tornado. |a5_attack=80 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=??? |a6=Magical Fire |a6_jp=マジカルファイアー |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Fire a phantom blue flame. |a6_attack=110 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Birdramon Garudamon Phoenixmon |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Spread golden particles that purify evil. |a6_attack=190 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Falcomon |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Rapidly throw throwing stars. |a2_attack=50 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=??? |a3=Wind Blade |a3_jp=風刃の術 |a3_jp_roman=Fūjin no Jutsu |a3_desc=Flap wings to produce a wind that can cut like a blade. |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Shadow Screen |a4_jp=幻惑の術 |a4_jp_roman=Genwaku no Jutsu |a4_desc=Use digital ninjiutsu to confuse the enemy. |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |a5=Falco Rush |a5_jp=ファルコラッシュ |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=Step on the enemy's head while in the air. |a5_attack=90 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=??? |a6=Bamboo Shoot |a6_jp=打竹落し |a6_jp_roman=Uchitake Otoshi |a6_desc=Shoot exploding pieces of bamboo. |a6_attack=120 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Peckmon |a4_jp=強前蹴り |a4_jp_roman=Tsuyoi Maegeri |a4_desc=Attack with an even stronger front kick. |a4_attack=70 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |a5=Burning Spiral |a5_jp=バーニンスパイラル |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=A spinning Spiral Claw that will burn from the friction. |a5_attack=90 |a5_type=STR |a5_field=??? |a6=Feather Blade |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Kunai Bane |a6_desc=Throw multiple feathers. |a6_attack=100 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Yatagaramon |a3_jp= |a3_jp_roman=Mikafutsu-no-kami |a3_desc=Attack using legs filled with dokkosho energy. ＜Death＞ |a3_attack=60 |a3_type=INT |a3_field=??? |a4=Blackout |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman=Haguro |a4_desc=A black light turns a 3km radius into darkness. ＜Accuracy -20＞ |a4_attack=80 |a4_type=INT |a4_field=??? |a5=Dokkosho |a5_jp= |a5_jp_roman= |a5_desc=Fire a golden beam from the dokkosho on both wings. |a5_attack=100 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=??? |a6=Sun Bird |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman=Urin |a6_desc=Create a small sun and attack with super heat. |a6_attack=120 |a6_type=INT |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Ravemon |a3_jp_roman=Moushūgeki |a3_desc=Attack from the sky with both claws. |a3_attack=70 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=??? |a4=Shadow Pierce |a4_jp=シャドウピアス |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=Attack with multiple sharp claws from the black wing on the right arm. |a4_attack=90 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=??? |a5=Dark Tornado |a5_jp=闇竜巻 |a5_jp_roman=Yami Tatsumaki |a5_desc=Use the black wings to create a dark tornado. |a5_attack=120 |a5_type=INT |a5_field=??? |a6= |a6_jp= |a6_jp_roman= |a6_desc=Use Raven Claw to charge the enemy while spinning. |a6_attack=140 |a6_type=STR |a6_field=??? |g1=??? |g2=??? |g3=??? |g4=??? |g5=??? |g6=??? |e1=??? |e2=??? |e3=??? |ability1=??? |ability2=??? |galaxy1=??? |galaxy1_from=??? |galaxy1_to1=??? |galaxy1_direction=??? |galaxy1_elevation=??? |galaxy1_stars=??? |galaxy1_req1=??? |galaxy1_req2=??? |galaxy1_req3=??? |galaxy1_req4=??? |galaxy1_req5=??? |galaxy1_req6=??? |galaxy1_req7=??? |galaxy1_req8=??? |galaxy1_req9=??? }} Demon Lord |a1_jp= |a1_jp_roman= |a1_desc=Sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. |a1_attack=150 |a1_type=STR |a1_field=NSo |a2= |a2_jp= |a2_jp_roman= |a2_desc=Use the seven crowns to emit a light of extinction. |a2_attack=80 |a2_type=STR |a2_field=NSo |a3=Wrath of Darkness |a3_jp=ラースオブサタン |a3_jp_roman=Wrath of Satan |a3_desc=Use the orb, Gehenna to emit a ray of destruction. |a3_attack=200 |a3_type=STR |a3_field=NSo |a4= |a4_jp= |a4_jp_roman= |a4_desc=A tower of flame that burns everything to a crisp. |a4_attack=400 |a4_type=STR |a4_field=NSo |galaxy1_req1= }} ToyAgumon ClearAgumon ToyAgumon (Black)